


Chanyeol's fault

by chibiyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baekhyun just wants to sleep, in chanyeol's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiyeollie/pseuds/chibiyeollie
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling cold and it was Chanyeol's fault.





	Chanyeol's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciel__b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/gifts).



> I can't fall asleep so I ended up writing this! I hope you will enjoy this! :) 
> 
> just a short drabble.

The cotton bed sheets felt soft beneath his skin, face buried in the soft pillow. It was already the month of May, other people might find it too hot to even sleep in clothes, but for him, it was always too cold and that's why now even after sleeping in a pair of pajamas and being wrapped up in a thin blanket, Baekhyun felt cold. He stirred up in his sleep, reaching out a hand, he grabbed a handful of a pillow on the other side of the bed and that's when he realized why he was feeling so cold. The bed was cold and empty. His personal heater, or in other words his boyfriend was missing. 

It was enough for Baekhyun to finally sit up and take a look around his room. His hair was disheveled, droopy eyes partly open as he stood up to take a look out of his room. Chanyeol was not in bathroom or balcony. Baekhyun checked the living room even but Chanyeol was not there. It was almost 12, and Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol must be home by now. 

 

Being a primary school teacher, Baekhyun was the first one to wake up and the first to sleep. Sleep was really important to him and he never in life learned to stay up once the clock hit 9:00 p.m. Chanyeol, being a music producer was never home on working days before 11:00 pm. And in the time period of five years of living together, it's not like Baekhyun didn't try staying awake until Chanyeol’s arrival, he did, so many times that he had lost the count by now. But habits are hard to die while waiting, he used to either sleep on the couch of the living room or dinner table and Chanyeol used to end up carrying a sleeping beauty back to their bedroom, making sure Baekhyun’s sleep wasn't disturbed. 

 

And Baekhyun would have waited today too if it weren't for the important class assembly tomorrow of class students. He had even promised them all chocolates if they did well! And that’s how much he loved them. 

 

Just Baekhyun was about to call Chanyeol to know when he was going to return, he noticed the latter’s phone carelessly dropped on the table, and his bag on the couch. And that's when it hit him, his workaholic boyfriend was most definitely in his soundproof music studio room, they had one constructed just two years ago as Baekhyun couldn't take Chanyeol being in his agency building for even a week sometimes. 

Feeling still too sleepy, Baekhyun made his way to the first floor of their house, where Chanyeol’s studio room was. He stood outside for a moment, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth and fidgeting the bottom of his pajama shirt, wondering whether it was okay for him to ask Chanyeol to come and sleep with him. He didn't want to be a nuisance, he knew just how much Chanyeol loved music, and if he was working this late then it must be important, like a deadline or something.

After standing there for good five minutes, he decided to grab a hold of the metal knob and turn it sideways to open the door. Inside, the lights were off, the only source of light was the desktop in front of which his boyfriend was seated in a comfortable chair. 

Instead of stepping inside, Baekhyun kept standing there, his hand still on the doorknob, and eyes fixated on his boyfriend’s figure who in turn noticed Baekhyun’s presence as soon as the sound of the doorknob was heard.

Neither said anything for a few seconds, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and gave him a tired smiled, in response to which Baekhyun just blinked, his droopy eyes fully opened now, and he felt more conscious of his surrounding. 

 

“I…” the feeling of guilt didn't let Baekhyun say anything further, but Chanyeol didn't need to be told, he just knew, every inch of Baekhyun, their eyes were enough to communicate, after all, they were in love since almost last seven years. 

“Couldn't sleep?” Chanyeol asked, It was more like a remark than a question, and Baekhyun just moved his head in denial rather than using words. 

“I'll be done in few minutes, Baek. Go to bed, I'll catch up soon,” Chanyeol said, his tired yet passionate eyes were back on his computer screen but Baekhyun didn't move even an inch from there. His eyes were still focused on his boyfriend's figure, observing every single action, he knew Chanyeol was tired too and needed sleep. 

 

Noticing that no action was made by the elder, Chanyeol paused his work and looked at his boyfriend standing at the door again, this time he swirled his chair in the direction of the door and held out an arm only for Baekhyun to take. 

 

Baekhyun took some quick steps and immediately reached out his hand too to take a hold of Chanyeol’s, interlocking their fingers together and looking down at his face. 

Chanyeol used his free arm to grab a hold of Baekhyun’s waist, snaking it around and pulling Baekhyun between his legs, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s and it the very next moment, Baekhyun straddled the younger, still not letting go of their interlocked fingers as he placed them against his heart, his head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder, he snuggled impossibly closer, earning a few warm strokes on his back. 

 

Chanyeol ducked his head to kiss Baekhyun’s skin wherever his mouth could reach in this position, luckily he was able to kiss Baekhyun’s temple as he stroke his back to help him sleep. He knew Baekhyun can't sleep if he's not warm enough. It was his fault. And Chanyeol was honestly going to leave the studio and crawl under the covers in less than ten minutes, he didn't expect Baekhyun to wake up so soon. 

“I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to leave you to sleep alone… I was about to join you in few minutes,” it came as a whisper, too low and Chanyeol’s deep voice was making it even more intoxicating for Baekhyun to take. 

“I was cold… you were not there when I opened my eyes....” came a muffled reply, and Chanyeol couldn't help but coo at his boyfriend, who was desperately clutching onto him for life. For Chanyeol the night was rather too hot, even right now, he was sitting in a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

Immediately, Chanyeol decided to shut down the system while hugging Baekhyun tightly single-handedly.  
He knew what Baekhyun was talking about, more than the feeling of cold bothering him, it was Chanyeol’s absence on the bed that bothered him and that's why Baekhyun came all the way to here after searching around for Chanyeol barefoot. For someone to complain about being cold and then moving around without slippers or a pair of socks on was not normal. 

“And you know I always want to see your face after waking up…. no matter what the timing is..” Baekhyun confessed, and it wasn't something new for Chanyeol to know but he still felt the need to tell Chanyeol how he felt. 

At this Chanyeol detached Baekhyun’s body from his a little so that he could take a look at Baekhyun’s face whose eyes were still shut, he held him by shoulders. Feeling a sudden change in position urged Baekhyun to take a look, only to find Chanyeol’s passionate eyes looking into his. Two warm hands cupped his cheeks and his button nose was brushing against Chanyeol’s. 

“look at me now, Baek. I'm right here by your side. I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up,” and Baekhyun just shook his head left and right to tell Chanyeol it was okay and that it was not a big deal but his boyfriend was having none of it. 

Chanyeol closed whatever distance there was between them to kiss him full on lips, his eyes closed, it was barely a peck on lips, a very chaste one, mind you, but he didn't pull back and let them linger on Baekhyun’s strawberry lips. 

After registering what was happening, Baekhyun too closed his eyes, his hands automatically locked around Chanyeol’s neck to keep him close so even when Chanyeol tried to pull back, Baekhyun’s lips chased for his to keep them connected, he didn't move them or tried to deepen the kiss, the touch was enough, he didn't want anything more. A small smile lingered on his lips as he drifted in the dreamland again. 

And like all those other days, Chanyeol again ended up carrying Baekhyun back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know if I should write more short drabbles, it was my first one.
> 
> I'll read it in the morning for errors, ignore them for now xoxo


End file.
